A Nightmare Detectives,!
by Loretta forgive
Summary: Zack heart and mind is hurting..! Everything Trying too remember who he really is...!
1. Chapter 1

**It's was soo...! Boring with this CRAZY "ice cream blast what so ever" Game...!**

 **I Found something "interesting" 'there** **a** **File's formats clue, including Carmen sandiego!**

 **This is So interesting,** **I tap some computer keys** **&** **see lots of File's about Carmen sandiego!**

 **I Got In, So** **I used player Game Name,: Player** **1.** **RED! And now My Adventurs Begins!**

* * *

One stormy night before thunder BOOM! Lighting crash around the house, there no lights on first floor, But there light on into attic, ( sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff) someone is sniffing out loud enough nobody could hear.

Because they nobody home just 11 year-old yellow blonde hair boy his name is Zackary Taylor, Taylor? yeah right! Everybody call me Zack! His yellow blonde hair cover little bit of his blues eyes, he so sad,

He attached to a dog name "Stretch" it a boy Dog, Zack missed him so much! Thinking back in his thoughts 3 months ago, But Zack head still hurt!

[When Zack and Ivy play Baseball in there adopted parents home in there front yard,

Zack is ready for the Ball to hit a home run !

Ivy is a Red head shorts hair girl, and greens eyes she had a temper 13 year-old, was league baseball player,

Ivy very good pitcher who throw the ball right to Zack bat, he took swing at the ball and hit it,landed right across the street! Nice landing, WAY A GO HOT SHOTS! said Ivy to Zack with sound remarks!

But Zack going to try get the ball across the street,

But somehow "Stretch" the Dog was running after the Ball, "Stretch" got the Ball going back to Zack but there a car turning the street corner he didn't see "Stretch"!

The same time car and Dog hit middle on the Bottom of the Bumper.

"STRETCH" STOP! Zack and Ivy, said same time, But it to late "stretch" got hit!

Zack life time standstill and says, Noooooo...!, run for "Stretch" but Ivy stop Zack going to the street corner !

The driver got out of the car, and say he sorry about there Dog, he didn't see the Dog!

Zack ready to charge into the driver, Zack is really mad at the driver!

But Zack sister name Ivy holdings Zack underneath his arms, Ivy cried out to Zack calm down! Zack is struggling to get out of Ivy arm's, Ivy is struggling to put Zack on the ground , Ivy said to the driver to leave!

Driver is standing there said once more time he really sorry, he started crying, got in the car and look at them and left out of their sites.

What happened after he left, Zack stopped struggling and sitting up, and Ivy said, to Zack stay there!

Ivy walk over "Stretch" body, Ivy said many times to "stretch" to come but still form body "Stretch" IS DEAD!

It Trigger IVY to REMOVE HER JACKET to cover "STRETCH" STILL FORM, IVY pick up "Stretch" and cried all the way home,

Zack already crying: I can't believe it what happened to "stretch" he said got so attached to him, he would not love another dog, long as he live! Zack was talking to him self!

Ivy didn't hear what Zack say? Ivy turn around and see Zack was crying, Ivy said: WHAT?

Zack growl, Grrrr never mind he said, got up and went to the house, Zack can't look back and then slammed the door behind him!

Ivy was speechless she didn't any words to say , that she went around the house and buried "Stretch" made a cross in the name the date in a year he died,

Ivy went to the house and tell CHIEF & JULIE what happen, when she did that Ivy will comforted Zack, But Zack not ready to be comforted with Ivy,

Zack tell Ivy to: leave me alone...! he shout it and slammed the bedroom door!]

Zack snapped out of his thoughts thunder and lightning crash around him, he had picture in his hand still,

Zack has pain into his eyes, but would not cry ,The Memories Flooding in making his head Dizzy..!

Zack put pictures inside the box it was one of the picture of Zack & Ivy & "Stretch" so so close together Zack hastily put the picture inside the box and closed it,

Zack pick up the box went Downstairs on the second floor, to Zack bedroom closet and put the box down hard & closed the closet door!

Zack with a heavy sigh, set on the bed,

Zack suddenly hears voices downstairs on the first floor it was Mr and Mrs Taylor, his adopted parents there talking in a low voice lighting and thundering crashing around them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued!** **Parts 2 They Tell Zack The Truth?**

 **Zack get a** **surprise...!**

 **John 8:32 Look it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Zack life about his Real parents!? What about them!? And what took** **a week? And what happened to Zack? Where is Zack sister name Ivy? And someone save Zack life? And somehow everything else got weirded!**

 **This is Player 1. RED, This is going more weirder...!**

* * *

Zack left attic and went down stairs first floor, he stopped walking middle of the doorway, door was closed but can hear them talking about Zack and Ivy real mother?

His head snap back from the shocks what they say, but still raining and thundering and lightning strikes down so hard,

Zack got little scare from the lightning, got more louder of the thundering, Zack didn't hear them what's says because the thunder.

Zack put his hands and head on the doorway he miss some words what they say? Mr. Taylor still arguing about their real mother! I don't trust her! Mr Taylor shouted.!

Mrs. Taylor said, she trusts us with the children they when were small,

Ivy was 6 year-old, Zack was 2 year-old, she asked us to adopt Zack and Ivy legally, I Question why?

But she said, Doing some private business at work! That sounds like she meant it .

Me and my husband said yes to Zack and Ivy, real mother they really to adopt the children.

So real mother got the adoption papers all ready for Mr. Mrs Taylor, to sign it.

They were surprised she got it so fast! So Mr Taylor, Mrs Taylor, their real mother both sign it.

Real mother turning around went to the car got in and left, But she is struggling not to cry, she wasn't feeling very well, /that Be a surprise I won't tell you the rest the story but not yet what happened to her !\

Zack was MAD! Really MAD! at Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor!

But Zack feel something strange, his heart and mind telling him it not right to get mad at Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor ! They love you ! Zack was shame about everything, so Zack forgiven them what they said, about There real mother .

Zack feeling something else strange, there a close bond to Zack!

But Zack was standing by the stairs on first floor,

Zack going up to the attic went quietly closed the door behind him.

Zack head is too much about everything else going on tonight with my real mother !

Also what about the strange bond? Who is it? Why so close to Zack?

Zack sitting on the attic floor,

Zack was leaning on his back on to the bookshelf,

Zack see something on very top on left corner of the bookshelf!

What is it? Very Rich Red velvet book, look like a photo album.

Zack Bumped into the bookshelf Hard.!

The photo album land on to Zack lap, He stop and listening for Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor, thundering and lightning had stop!

Zack hears footsteps toward the doorway, so very close by the doorway, so he act fast put photo album underneath his army JACKET behind him!

We going back 12, hours later to Switzerland,

Red hat lady standing on the bridge over the river,

Red hat lady looking down to the water seeing her inflection,

she look sad because the Hindus tried to Hypnotized her but it didn't work on Carmen mind to remember about what happened to the hotel, how the FIRE got started?

Everything else got worse! Malcolm Avalon has amnesia, falling from the forbidden city of China, Carmen Sandiego cried out: DADDY! When her father fall to the ground!

And somehow Carmen got down from the top of building, Carmen run to her father flip him over and United blindfold off his eyes, and cried: I am so sorry so sorry!

Malcolm Avalon eyes open and said: who are you?

Carmen sandiego "gasps", from the shocks what happened to Malcolm Avalon says!

So Carmen took the locket back from his front shirt pocket and run away!

So Carmen came back to the present, still looking at the river.

Carmen said, it all my fault!

Someone else was behind her with a surprise for a couple of minutes, Carmen turning around to see who has startle her!

Carmen sandiego was confused for a moment, there was a man who dress like Zorro, But Carmen know him very well he was a very good friend! THAT All I'm Going to say!

So call Zorro tip his black brim Fedora hat and said to Carmen Sandiego: hello my dear friend from San Francisco's of U.S.A.!

Carmen said nothing for a moment with sigh of relief efforts for some reason of this world wide open window into this mess right?

So Zorro wasn't going anywhere else, but Carmen face look very sorry,

what Carmen had done!

Those sad deeper mysterious Blue eyes understanding,

he also crying, his eyes is Grey, within tears rolling down his face!

Zorro Said to Carmen : Got more warning about, [vile GrimGreed]!

1\. He was going play hard Ball with you!

2\. He looking for your past and couldn't find anything about you!

3\. He wants a another scapegoat for Mr Greed, and Plans to see you know something!

4\. He didn't like what happened 2 month's ago, when Helping with Zack, and Ivy, Your real father!

5\. He just has some problems with you!

6\. He will make you feel bad about everything!

7\. He also have some others were surprised you talking on cell phone with someone!

8\. He will Blackmail you, by using someone's special close to you! wants more information from you!

10\. He want you to come back to work Vile!

11\. He want you to steal money from the Bank's vault!

12\. He had already made plans, his play hard Cards enough with you, He has the middle finger on the cards against you, He got the upper hands, turning around of "vile GrimGreed,! Last wrong move, it curtains to Carmen Sandiego!

Carmen said to Zorro, WHAT happened 11 year ago on tonight it my fault, say to her husband, Heesed Avcai Aux!

But everybody call me Sandie But his covered name is Zorro it means,

The Fox! He work with top secret information from San Francisco, California. U.S.A. long time ago!

Now to Zack 11 hours later at San Francisco, California. USA!

Zack was standing behind the bookshelf and still holding photo album wrapping around his Army JACKET!

Mrs Taylor said to Zack: stopped working on the bookshelf tonight, to come down stairs Dinner is ready!

Mrs Taylor left the attic, going down stairs, starting prepare for dinner tonight!

Zack was holding his breath, and then let it out of his breath that's was to close enough for this photo album cover-up around my JACKET!

Zack going down stairs toward his bedroom, went to find a good hiding place for photo album, underneath the middle of floor space, cover-up with a Persian rug, nobody can hardly see it!

Zack put up the Army JACKET into the closet, Mr Taylor didn't like Zack army JACKET, I know why? His real father sent them a Jackets for their Birthday! Ivy and Zack!

That's was Puzzling..? About their Birthdays..?

So Zack went down stairs for dinner and he Sat down on the chair, and waiting patiently for Mr Taylor & Mrs Taylor.

Zack somehow everything going be wrong tonight, not looking forward talking to Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor about what happened to Zack with Carmen & Sandie..!

But Zack took a look around the kitchen table, there a note on the table it for him, it's said, Zack please forgive us for dinner tonight after coming down stairs, prepare dinner by yourself! We going to see a movie theater San Francisco's, down town!

But Zack it past your bedtime, because the time it started 10:00 p.m. to 1:00 a.m. we should be back at 2:00 a.m., with love! Mrs Taylor Mr Taylor .

P. S. There T. V. Dinner in the refrigerator it is frozen meatloaf in joy!

Zack reading the note again and again and then he rolling his eyes, got up and went out the door, grab his skateboard park by the side door, he jumped over the front porch railing land on the ground!

Zack looking for his helmet and knees pads & Found them, put them on his head and knees pads, jump up on his skateboard and took off, his had that feelings again, going towards the Golden Gate Bridge,

But Zack stopped his skateboard, walking through the gate and sitting on a tree stump again, it's was 2 month's ago...!

It's happened to Zack and his Real Father & Mother...!

Zack look up to the sky see the stars, and wonder why this place? Why draw it's to Zack this place again?

Because Zack lost his Memories Here...!

Somehow this place looked familiar! Zack jumped up and running towards the sign on the ground, Zack reading the sign said: Golden Gate Bridge for Girls from San Francisco, of California.

Zack was speechless and shock waves of his thoughts about Carmen Sandiego..!

Zack "gasps" was just the place here is Carmen Sandiego was orphan, Golden Gate for Girls here she was 2 year-old!

Something wrong with Zack talking to himself,

WHAT IS matter with me?

Zack laying on the ground put his arms around his head and cried hard enough body shaking all over him, his head still hurts a little, But he remembered so strange connected somehow to, What's his Father said? Special Connections?

Carmen & Sandie, to protect Zack!

It was between warm and cool, but the water was so cool the wind blows cross over the water towards back Zack, had no JACKET.

Zack stopped crying on the ground,

He got up the wind still blowing, the feeling within Zack but it strange,

try to remember it drove Zack nuts,

it strange at 2 months, but now remember about Carmen & Sandie, But confused and shocking what happened in the cabin what they told Zack The Truth..!

back in Zack mind Carmen telling him : I love you very much! Don't Give up on me please forgive me Zack ! Zack Zack Zack talking it fading away, now it stop!

Zack left out of the empty lot space, get his skateboard off the ground, running towards the street.

Zack jumped on his skateboard wheels and thundering in distance, Zack mind off miles away off Carmen says to him back in the cabin about What Very Closely to Zack!, Zack is crying...!

Zack head back home after that strange bond within this place, it strange somehow got weirded out!

Suddenly got home safe there police car in the droveway,

There are two policemen and CHIEF was coworker from ACME detective agency.

Zack stopped shortly in the distance,

Hear them talking about Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor,

But CHIEF argue over the two policemen about Zack and Ivy, when they saw Zack, talking about stop.

Hey! one of the policemen say: that the Boy name is Zack right? Said to CHIEF.

CHIEF was speechless for a moment when Zack walk up on the porch,

CHIEF with a sad "sigh" yes, he ask them for a moment, with tears in his eyes, with Zack, so they left in the squad car, and drove down town .

Zack really confused?

Zack look at CHIEF ask what is going on with the two policemen, say anything about Mr Taylor Mrs Taylor ...?

CHIEF Said to Zack put in words what happened tonight with tears in CHIEF eyes closed and opening again in heavy "sigh" plan words, CHIEF said : talking to Zack say flat out straight to Zack :" YOU'RE ADOPT" parents are dead!

CHIEF said Ivy and Zack, there adopted parents are dead!

CHIEF Say another word, Zack snapped at CHIEF behind the doorway to CHIEF to leave him a lone open the door and closed it hard, so CHIEF left,

Zack head towards his bedroom lay face down on his bed and cried hard enough nobody can hear anything's, there no one in the house anyway!

Zack stopped crying, he sat up from his bed,

looking at the Persian rug, he snapped out his mood jump off the bed went to REMOVE the Persian rug toward the floorboards,

He removed the floorboards and saw the very Rich Red velvet photo album .

He took it out, it hiding place an holdings in his hands,

He looking front cover of the photo album there are some small words hard to read it,

Zack open photo album with a couple second and cried out "WHAT"..?

Someone's took some pictures from the photo album of their mother and Zack, Ivy, the photos taken out of the album,

He look closer at the album there are some areas are rip off of the corner from the pictures inside the photo album and their no pictures not of ones them?

Zack was puzzled about the very Rich Red velvet photo album nothing in it,

He close the photo album he got up went to the closet took his Army JACKET out the closet to his bed, laying his Army Jacket on the bed,

Zack opened Army JACKET going to put the photo album in his Army JACKET he folds the middle of his Army JACKET like a wrapping paper.

He put it underneath the pillow to get it later.

He laying on his bed, he is not sure where is Ivy, now Zack needs "SIS", it means sister!

Zack rollover on his side of the bed looking at the clock 12:00 A.M.

He was soo tired anything else goes wrong!

He finally went to sleep one more thought where is Ivy...?

* * *

 **Happened in a week to "Zack" and there's a "surprise" along away...!**

 **to be continued! next chapter is lost and found!**

 **Ephesians chapter 4 verse 31-32, Look it up,..!**


End file.
